


It's A Secret To Everybody!

by SkyDether



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Iron Fist - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, IFD2018, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Nudism, Periscope, Public Nudity, Recreational Drug Use, naturism, short fanworks challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Ward has a new secret hobby.The Immortal Iron Fist bonds with his childhood friend.(written this morning for the short fanworks challenge)I didn't realize it at the time, but I think this is the Prologue for "One Day At A Time".





	It's A Secret To Everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Song: :"The 59th Street Bridge Song" (Feelin' Groovy) by Val Doonican (cover of Simon & Garfunkel)
> 
> Slow down, you move too fast  
> You got to make the morning last  
> Just kicking down the cobblestones  
> Looking for fun and feelin' groovy
> 
> I got no deeds to do  
> No promises to keep  
> I'm dappled and drowsy and ready to sleep  
> Let the morning time drop all its petals on me  
> Life, I love you  
> All is groovy

Ward Meachum looked up from his computer displaying pictures of tropical islands to his office door.

**Ward: Yes come in.**

Megan came walking in carrying a bright pink and white polkadot wrapped box. She tried not to smile and simply put the box on his desk and left. Joy's instructions were very clear.

**Ward: What is this?**

He looked down at the package annoyed til he found the note on it:

_Stop sweating and scowling and get that stick out of your ass! It's your birthday! Sorry I'm stuck in London and can't do our usual. Love you, Joy._

She always made him smile. Today the Leo lion cub was 35 going on 85. The siblings had been giving each other gag gifts for years. What could you buy a billionaire anyway? Inside he found a program and envelope with broadway tickets inside for that night. He crinkled his eyebrows up in confusion and disbelief as he paged through the short booklet.

He laughed and tossed the tickets into his drawer. His work day wore on. He got several gifts from friends and suck ups and tossed most of them onto the couch in his office. He appreciated the booze gifts the most, just so long as no one made him open it with them. He was about the leave and go to his cigar club when his phone went off. He sat back in his chair again and sighed as he looked down at Frank N. Stein's incoming call. His face fell and his chest felt heavy. He put his forehead in his hand as his gorgeous dark hair fell around his ears.

Harold Meachum's only son and only ally shut his phone off and went to put it in the drawer and paused when he saw the forgotten tickets. He impulsively grabbed the tickets and the little white piece of paper Danny had left in his office before. He practically ran to the elevator, leaving his phone and briefcase behind.

The brilliant executive actually ran out of the front lobby instead of going to the garage and jumped into a cab. In the cab he took off his exquisite Valentino suit jacket and Perry Ellis silk tie. He rolled up his sleeves and slapped the Gao smack sticker onto his wrist. He nodded out in the back of cab and his tense shoulders finally dropped and he felt warm and groovy. 

Traffic on Broadway was stopped up, so he got out. The cab driver was thrilled with Ward's crazy overly generous tip and extra tip of his forgotten designer jacket and tie. The soaring business mogul strolled down the glittering beautiful street in his rolled up shirtsleeves. The warm August breeze made his skin tingle and the hair on his pale forearms stand up.

Ward felt amazing but still was rational. He stopped at a weird smelling street table merchant and bought a cheap trucker hat and slapped it over his unruly sexy hair. The lifetime Manhattan native hadn't been to the theater since he went to the circus with Danny and Joy when they were kids. He made his way to his seat and hunched down, enjoying the sounds and smells and feelings of the theater seat. It was a blurry haze of warmth and joy till a very handsome, very young, ginger guy sat in his empty extra seat.

 **GingerGuy: Is this seat for me?** he smiled and put his hand on Ward's knee.

Ward was surprised but not really bothered. He simply took the guy's hand off: 

**Ward: Sorry man, I'm not into guys.**

**GingerGuy: Then why are you here?**

**I'm not really sure.** He said and a huge beautiful smile lit up his beautiful face as he laughed more loudly and freely than he could ever remember.

**You are a trip honey! Let's find out together.**

The two theater fans watched the show and Ward was amazed at the freedom and glee the performers were experiencing right there in the heart of the city. His exuberant laughter was infectious and endearing to the crowd. He never had so much fun.

Joy's gift to her brother was just that, a gift of joy. This experience lead him to learn about a local community of naturists. There were a surprising number of places in New York where nudity was officially fine, just tolerated or that were just secluded enough to be brave and naked. His favorite thing to do on hot sunny days became nude sunbathing. He loved to just feel free and completely unfettered lying in the sun on a blanket and dozing. The fact that Harold would find this behavior insane and ridiculous and embarrassing was just icing on his birthday-suit cake.

Amongst the community he was becoming famous as "the mysterious straight-boy" we all want but can't have. There were even tumblr pages devoted to his new persona. Ward enjoyed being desired and admired and working on his tan. As the weather turned colder, he was sorely missed by the naturist boys and girls who continued to gather indoors. They wondered if they would ever see the brunette angel again. 

Then, at the biggest naturist celebration of the winter, "Nude Year's Eve", straight-boy's fans got an extra sexy treat! Ward was having a thoroughly good time for once on New Year's Eve with his silly fun friends when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned to see Danny! The two childhood friends stood there naked and stared at each other. Danny then smiled huge and gave Ward a big hug! There were noticeable gasps from straight-boy's fans who fantasized about holding him but never could.

Turned out, K'un-Lun celebrated the new year by gathering for nude, group meditation. This was the best option The Immortal Naked Fist was able to find. From then on, the two billionaires were bound by their secret pastime and would see each other naked from time to time. They were now known as "DoubleTrouble"/the 2 straight-boys we all want but can't have.

**Author's Note:**

> Too cute! Ward walking around Central Park naked! Hilarious!  
> My Ward continues to grow and enjoy life more and more.  
>  **==================**  
>  **Periscope muse for this chapter: S3th @TPINC**  
> [S3th (Link to his scopes)](https://www.pscp.tv/TPINC/1ypJdmaQveYxW)  
>   
>  **==================**  
>  https://www.pscp.tv/TPINC/1ypJdmaQveYxW


End file.
